<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Папарацци by Eltera1103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401811">Папарацци</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103'>Eltera1103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Стива было две проблемы: отношения с Броком трещали по швам, а едва спасенный из ГИДРы Баки сбежал и как сквозь землю провалился. И Стиву этих неприятностей хватало за глаза, но... Беда не приходит одна, и вот уже неизвестный папарацци вовсю публикует в журналах эротические фотографии Стива.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Папарацци</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".<br/>Полный текст заявки: КФ2-219 Брок/Стив, Баки<br/>Баки свалил нафиг от ЩИТа, ГИДРы и Стива после Потомака. <br/>Рамлоу жив-здоров и вообще агент Фьюри. До Озарения Кэп и Брок спали вмести. Тихо. Тайно. После провала Озарения они пытаются найти общие точки, понять, чего же они хотя друг от друга... они еще даже не уверены, что будут вместе!.. А тут, в одной желтой газетенке появляется их фото вдвоем и неодетыми. Потом еще одно фото. Потом еще пара. Потом еще – много. И небольшие видео-ролики в сеть сливают. Большинство не верит, называет фейком, а Рамлоу взбешен – кто-то посмел фоткать его Кэпа! Ну, и его.<br/>А секрет в чем? А секрет в том, что Баки Барнс – всё же лучший киллер современности и с фотоаппаратом он обращается не хуже, чем с винтовкой, кушать хочется, а деньги за фото платят неплохие.<br/>Кники: вуайризм, попытки примирения с секретами партнера, нежный секс.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пожалуй, это было самое странное свидание в жизни Стива. Не то чтобы он был в этом экспертом, впрочем, откровенно говоря, все его свидания ограничивались теми двойными, что устраивал когда-то Баки, пытаясь его растормошить. Стиву до сих пор не верилось, что с тех пор прошло несколько десятков лет. Его внутренний счетчик времени сбоил, вызывая периодический когнитивный диссонанс. Вот как сейчас, например, хотя к временной аномалии это отношения не имело.</p><p>Брок, сидевший напротив него на широком кожаном диване, лениво щурился, ложечкой превращая заказанный чизкейк в месиво, поглядывал на экран телевизора, на котором сменялись один за другим музыкальные клипы, и изредка хмыкал, натыкаясь на очередной заинтересованный взгляд в свою сторону. Стив, ежеминутно залипавший то на его скуластое красивое лицо, то на мощные руки, то на закинутую на колено ногу, даже понимал всех тех, кто строил Броку глазки, но не мог перестать мстительно думать о том, что посетителей этого кафе, напади сейчас какие-нибудь очередные инопланетные монстры, он спасать не станет. Вот прямо ни за что не станет. Он пару раз мельком огляделся, ощутив особо рьяное внимание к персоне Брока, ему хватило.</p><p>Стив сидел спиной к остальному залу, специально выбрав столик в углу. Не хотел он лишних взглядов или нашествия чьих-нибудь детей, которые обязательно встали бы рядом и пялились, бессмысленно открыв рты, узрев в непосредственной близости Капитана Америку. Так что Стив не видел ничего из того, что происходило за его спиной, зато прекрасно ощущал ту слегка неловкую скуку, которая мучила как его самого, так и Брока.</p><p>Они торчали в этом кафе уже второй час, строя из себя обычных друзей, и поначалу все было даже... сносно. Они обсудили работу, потом еще раз работу и закончили работой, как будто больше тем для разговоров не было. Стив, конечно, любил делиться с Броком какими-то не сверхсекретными вещами, тот ухитрялся иногда одним словом выводить его из тупика, предлагая абсолютно устраивающие Стива решения, но... Не на свидании же, черт подери. Причем на свидании, инициированном самим же Броком.</p><p>Это было уже шестое свидание за последние две недели, а они не сдвинулись с мертвой точки ни на шаг.</p><p>Иногда Стив думал, что, вероятно, они просто... не подходят друг другу, такое бывает. Секс был, конечно, хорош – если этим слабеньким словом можно было выразить то, что между ними происходило, – но отношения на одном сексе не построить.</p><p>Иногда Стив мысленно костерил себя за собственную нетерпеливость и привычку идти напролом, срезая углы там, где стоило бы воспользоваться проторенной дорогой. Потому что все было нормально, пока его не дернул черт предложить Броку съехаться. Тот отреагировал так, будто Стив попытался волоком потащить его к алтарю и инициировал эксперименты в области развития мужской беременности в надежде немедленно разродиться парочкой мелких Рамлоу.</p><p>В результате Стиву было предложено не гнать лошадей, и их отношения, бурно начавшиеся с секса, внезапно откатились на стадию первых неловких свиданий, на которых оба маялись, как наказанные.</p><p>Будь Стив меньше одержим жаждой видеть и чувствовать Брока поблизости, он бы давно уже плюнул на все и философски посчитал, что, значит, не судьба.</p><p>Брок отодвинул тарелку с истерзанным чизкейком, жестом подозвал официанта, не глядя приложил к терминалу банковскую карту и с легкой насмешкой посмотрел на Стива. От одного вида его прихотливо изогнувшихся в ухмылке губ у Стива предательски потеплело внизу живота.</p><p>– Галочку не забудь в ежедневнике поставить, – буркнул он, отвечая на взгляд Брока, и нервно скомкал салфетку.</p><p>Тот с серьезным видом нарисовал воображаемой ручкой закорючку, очень отдаленно напоминающую галочку, забрал чек у озадаченно разглядывавшего их официанта и поднялся на ноги, подхватывая лежавшую рядом с ним куртку.</p><p>Стив, закатив глаза, последовал его примеру, первым выходя на улицу. Вечерний город, многолюдный и шумный, тут же обрушился какофонией звуков. Прохожие проносились мимо, огибая его, как река торчавший из воды валун, и в этом потоке бесконечно залипающих в смартфоны и прячущихся от мира за проводами наушников людей Стив почувствовал себя одиноким.</p><p>– Извольте пройти к машине, я по-джентльменски отвезу вас домой, – легко толкнув его плечом, позвал Брок, одним своим появлением привычно отгоняя тоску, так и норовившую вцепиться Стиву в горло.</p><p>Брок всегда каким-то звериным чутьем угадывал, когда был нужен, и Стив эту чуткость в нем очень ценил.</p><p>– Напомни мне, кто придумал все эти обязательные свидания? – невольно улыбнувшись, спросил Стив, сворачивая к припаркованной у самого кафе машине.</p><p>Брок, легкомысленно крутивший на пальце брелок от ключей, скорчил ему рожицу, одной физиономией выражая излюбленное «только не начинай». Эта фраза уже набила Стиву оскомину настолько, что Брок перестал ее озвучивать, перейдя на невербальное общение.</p><p>Плюхнувшись на водительское сиденье, Брок первым делом сдвинул назад пассажирское, чтобы Стиву не пришлось корячиться самому, пытаясь втиснуть длинные ноги поудобнее. Всякий раз, когда Стив оказывался в его машине, Брок начинал вполголоса ворчать, что ему пора менять хэтчбек на внедорожник, потому что Стив, видите ли, рано или поздно пробьет ему дыру. Теоретически, конечно, такое было вполне возможно, но... </p><p>– Ты меня демонизируешь, – сообщил ему Стив, когда Брок под видом беспокойства за машину облапал его за колени, и от этих невинных, вообще-то, прикосновений горячим жаром плеснуло в кровь. – У нас разница в росте не настолько критическая, как ты воображаешь.</p><p>Брок хмыкнул, прощелкал привычный порядок кнопок на панели – от аудиосистемы до климат-контроля – и вырулил на дорогу, легко вклиниваясь в поток автомобилей. За рулем он отвлекаться не любил и чаще молчал, и этот подход к вождению нравился Стиву куда больше, чем, например, вариант Наташи, которая ухитрялась одновременно краситься, болтать по телефону и выдувать пузыри из жвачки даже на более чем оживленной автостраде.</p><p>Выглядел Брок расслабленным и спокойным, будто ничего необычного между ними не происходило. Может быть, так оно и было, и из них двоих именно Стив тяготился той неопределенностью, недосказанностью, которая мучила его с тех самых пор, как закончилась вся эта безумная история с «Озарением». Тогда, на адреналине, не было времени на болтовню, так что все их взаимодействие заключалось в том, что они, кажется, в каждом помещении в ЩИТе «повзаимодействовали», выполняя задание Брока втереться в доверие к Капитану Америке.</p><p>«Втерся» Брок успешно, так, что Стиву перестало хватать безотказного любовника, к которому можно было завалиться в любое время дня и ночи и который в ответ мог вломиться к нему, зная, что Стив немедленно бросит все дела. Возможно, дело было как раз в адреналине. Они оба висели на волоске – Брока, проколись он хоть где-нибудь, убрали бы сразу же, а Стива не трогали до поры, потому что Пирс лелеял надежду таки перевербовать его в ГИДРу. Теперь этого будоражащего кровь фактора не было.</p><p>Брок заехал на парковку к дому и отстегнул ремень, поворачиваясь к нему.</p><p>– Ну что, до... когда там? Послезавтра? – сказал он и, невинно хлопнув ресницами, целомудренно поцеловал Стива в щеку.</p><p>Притискивая несколько минут спустя жадно стонущего Брока к стене в своей квартире, Стив с досадой понимал, что его банально и успешно спровоцировали, с этим у Брока никогда проблем не было. Он единственный из всего круга общения Стива ухитрялся прожимать его на нужные ему реакции так виртуозно, будто имел какой-то неведомый пульт.</p><p>Но, черт подери, за эти две недели обоюдного мозгоклюйства Стив успел соскучиться настолько, что от одного запаха Брока его вело, выметая из головы все мысли. Брок с пылкой жадностью целовал его, вылизывал его рот, требовательно раздвигая губы языком, и Стив, едва успевая отвечать, терялся в знакомом вкусе и прикосновениях, не понимая, как вообще удерживается на подкашивающихся ногах.</p><p>С Броком всегда было так – на тонкой грани реальности, будто мира за пределами кольца его смуглых рук не было вовсе. Ничего не было, кроме них, сплавившихся в единый организм, с одним сердцем на двоих. Рядом с ним Стив ощущал себя спокойно и правильно, на своем месте, и неважно при этом было, что именно они делали: торопливо зажимались в каком-нибудь уголке в обеденный перерыв, рискуя нарваться на невольного зрителя, или неспешно занимались любовью в снятом на выходные в пригороде домике, где на многие мили вокруг никого кроме них не было. Стиву просто было хорошо, и он не знал, как сможет отпустить Брока, если их державшиеся на честном слове недоотношения все-таки не выдержат.</p><p>Стив иногда сам пугался своей горячечной одержимости, но именно Брок разбудил в нем эту дремавшую чувственность, подсадил на себя, как на какой-то наркотик, и теперь упорно выворачивался, не даваясь в руки целиком и полностью. Стив хотел его всего, хотел, как бы глупо это ни звучало даже в его собственной голове, быть уверенным, что имеет на него право, что Брок – его, но именно этого он получить не мог, потому что Брок по какой-то неведомой причине не желал признавать, что они не просто друзья по перепиху. Наверное, не стоило вообще заморачиваться этим вопросом, а спокойно плыть по течению, наслаждаясь тем, что есть, но Стив достаточно хорошо знал себя и свой нездоровый перфекционизм, чтобы обманываться. Терпением он никогда не отличался.</p><p>Брок, придавленный всем его весом к стене, со стоном толкнулся бедрами, проезжаясь приятно-твердым под одеждой членом по каменному стояку Стива, и даже само звучание слова «терпение» начисто выветрилось из головы.</p><p>Отстранившись, Стив скинул толстовку прямо на полку для обуви, отправил туда же кроссовки, жалобно хрустнувшие разорванными шнурками, пока Брок занимался тем же самым, шипя, как рассерженная игуана. Видел Стив разок одну такую в террариуме – здоровущую и злую.</p><p>– Ненавижу тебя, Роджерс. Две недели! – сбрасывая ботинки, возмущался Брок, попутно выворачиваясь из куртки.</p><p>Содрав заодно с курткой светло-синюю рубашку, которая удивительно ему шла и заводила Стива весь вечер до яростного желания выгнать всех к чертям из проклятого кафе, Брок снова прижался всем телом, пробирая жаром горячей кожи до самого нутра.</p><p>Стив жадно втянул губами кожу на его шее, дурея от ее солоноватой сладости, и слепо, не переставая покрывать поцелуями хрипло выдыхавшего на каждое касание Брока, повел его в спальню, стараясь сшибать углы в темной квартире только собой. Брок, стискивавший его плечи почти до боли, со смехом пытался удержать его в прямом положении, потому что со Стива бы сталось сползти на пол прямо в коридоре. Удобством он, когда мозги плавились от возбуждения, предпочитал пренебрегать, тем более что и Брока окружающая обстановка всегда мало волновала. В этом они совпадали до зубовного скрежета идеально.</p><p>До спальни они все-таки добрались, правда, Стив едва не проломил спиной не вовремя попытавшуюся заартачиться дверь. Брок треснул по выключателю, зажигая свет, и пришлось зажмуриться от полоснувшей по глазам яркости – в коридоре они блуждали в темноте, напрочь забыв об освещении. Стив успел мельком подумать о том, что стоило бы, наверное, задернуть шторы, но тут Брок стащил с него футболку, с голодным чувственным стоном приласкал губами и языком соски, и остатки здравого смысла растворились в разлившейся по венам неге, сладкой и мучительно острой.</p><p>– Как же я... – выдохнул Стив, внутри которого бурлила, как магма в кратере вулкана, жаркая жажда делать хорошо, доставлять удовольствие, любить до полного изнеможения.</p><p>В глазах Брока мелькнуло что-то трудноопределимое, и Стив закончил фразу совсем не так, как хотел, хоть его и полоснуло короткой болью:</p><p>– Соскучился.</p><p>– Всю душу из меня вынул, Роджерс, – странно отозвался Брок и, не давая Стиву задуматься над этими словами, притянул его к себе, разлохматив волосы еще больше, поцеловал так, словно тоже хотел добраться до души – языком.</p><p>Будто в Стиве еще осталось что-то, до чего он не добрался.</p><p>Вытряхнув Брока из джинсов, Стив приподнял его под ягодицы, сминая нежную упругую плоть в пальцах. Брок со стоном обхватил его ногами, откинул назад голову, подставляя под поцелуи шею, и Стив притиснул его еще ближе к себе, шалея от вседозволенности. От этой доверчивой открытости, с которой Брок, всегда сдержанный и жесткий, разрешал себе забывать о том, что был таким же здоровенным мужиком, как и сам Стив.</p><p>Опустившись коленями на постель, Стив аккуратно уложил крепко державшегося за него Брока на кровать, и от ощущения сильного, красивого тела под собой его как шквальной волной окатило острое чувство счастья, своей принадлежности. Будто цунами, эта волна вытянула из него всю ту муть, что росла, как плесень, две мучительные одинокие недели, и обрушилась сверху страстной, отчаянной жаждой любить и быть любимым в ответ.</p><p>Шало скользнув языком по заросшей темными волосками груди Брока, Стив стащил с него белье и носки, целуя каждый дюйм знакомого до последней родинки тела. Член упруго и тяжело хлопнул Брока по поджавшемуся животу, и Стив со стоном потерся о него щекой, наслаждаясь бархатистой мягкостью горячей кожи.</p><p>Брок, в расширившихся зрачках которого бурлило столько эмоций, что в них не разобралась бы и дюжина лучших физиогномистов, поднял голову, взглянул на него и со стоном рухнул обратно, отпихивая Стива от своего члена.</p><p>– Не... смей, я кончу сейчас, – жалобно выдохнул он, и от этого тона у Стива пальцы на ногах поджались от вожделения. – Давай уже.</p><p>Брок выразительно махнул ему рукой, пошарил под подушкой, доставая оттуда смазку и, пока Стив, так и остававшийся в штанах, поспешно раздевался, щедро плеснул себе на ладонь. Мучительно выдохнув, он приподнял бедра, проталкивая в себя скользкие, влажно блестевшие пальцы, и Стив невольно прикипел к ним взглядом, не в силах отвернуться. В голове гулко, шумно пульсировала кровь, возбуждение разрядами тока проходилось по коже. Перехватив ногу Брока, Стив закинул его стопу на свое плечо, поцеловал, куда дотянулся, где-то под коленом, продолжая жадно наблюдать за движением пальцев, растягивающих тугие мышцы, готовивших желанное тело для него, Стива.</p><p>Видимо, слепое обожание ярко отразилось у него на лице, потому что Брок со стоном толкнулся вверх бедрами и закрыл глаза свободной рукой, глубоко, хрипло дыша в попытке успокоиться.</p><p>– Не смотри так, чтоб тебя! – рыкнул он наконец, вытаскивая пальцы.</p><p>– Не трогай, не смотри... Хоть что-нибудь мне можно? – хмыкнул Стив, поглаживая Брока по ноге.</p><p>Тот дернулся и глухо заворчал, как зверь, у которого более крупный хищник пытается отобрать добычу.</p><p>– Кое-что можно, – согласился Брок. – Перестать болтать и трахнуть меня в конце концов.</p><p>Такому приказу Стив противиться бы не смог, даже если бы сильно захотел. Навалившись сверху, он поцеловал Брока, покусывая и без того неприлично алые губы, и тот, жарко выдохнув в ответ, обхватил скользкой от смазки ладонью его член, сжимая пальцы так, что у Стива в глазах потемнело от желания оказаться в нем.</p><p>Будто услышав его мысли, Брок направил его в себя, надавил пятками на спину, понукая двигаться, как норовистого жеребца, и Стиву стоило больших усилий сдержаться, не ворваться в горячее тесное нутро, причиняя ненужную боль. Брок со стоном принял его до конца, медленно облизал пересохшие губы, глядя расфокусированным, чуть безумным взглядом.</p><p>Теплый сладкий жар его тела, близость, желанная настолько, что Стиву казалось, что он просто вспыхнет, сгорит дотла, сводили с ума. Брок всегда – и отдавался, и брал – с такой искренней чувственной горячностью, что Стив почти физически ощущал, как едва не лопаются от эмоциональной перегрузки все сосуды в теле. Впрочем, даже случись такое, он бы умер счастливым, потому что, как ни парадоксально, но именно в постели исчезали те препятствия, которые мешали им разговаривать в обычной жизни.</p><p>Брок метался под ним, подаваясь на каждое движение, хрипло стонал так, что в паху ломило от острой неудовлетворенности, и Стив, лаская его, все никак не мог понять – почему.  Почему между ними было все не так? Им было хорошо вдвоем, хорошо настолько, насколько вообще может быть в постели. Чужое удовольствие Стив ощущал, как свое собственное, как инкуб, он жадно впитывал ответные реакции чужого тела, тот незримый чувственный отклик, который не подделать никакими симуляциями.</p><p>Брок двинул ладонью по своему члену, коротко вскрикнул, выгибаясь, и Стиву резко стало не до размышлений. Чужой оргазм иссушил, выдоил его до капли, сжав член, будто тисками, и Стив, толкнувшись по инерции несколько раз, кончил, обессиленно уткнувшись тяжело дышавшему Броку в плечо.</p><p>Тот погладил его по мокрому от пота загривку, коротко поцеловал в висок и расслабленно, довольно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>– Пожалуй, надо пересмотреть программу свиданий, – сказал Брок пару минут спустя, когда Стив сполз с него и лег рядом, уткнувшись лицом ему в бок.</p><p>Стив скептически хмыкнул, но напоминать, кто из них двоих придумал это издевательство, не стал. Потянувшись, Брок скосил глаза на окно, за которым хмуро чернело вечернее небо, почти превратившееся в ночное, и рывком поднялся, стряхивая с себя сонливую расслабленность.<br/>Подобрав с пола белье, он вышел из комнаты, и вскоре Стив услышал шум воды.</p><p>Стив терпеливо попытался досчитать хотя бы до двадцати, чтобы побороть порыв поругаться в очередной раз. Все повторялось, они ходили по кругу, как лошади на корде, и никак не могли остановиться.</p><p>– Оставайся, – все же предложил он, когда Брок вернулся обратно и принялся разгребать их сваленную как попало одежду в попытке найти свои носки.</p><p>Брок вскинул на него темные глаза, болезненно дернул уголком губ и упрямо мотнул головой.</p><p>– Не стоит, Стив, – серьезно ответил он, застегивая джинсы. – Давай... без этого. У нас и так все нормально.</p><p>Стив открыл было рот, чтобы потребовать объяснений – нормальных, внятных, – но выражение лица резко помрачневшего Брока его остановило. Лезть в душу, когда его очевидно не хотели там видеть, он не желал.</p><p>– Хотя бы кофе выпей, ты спишь на ходу, – сдаваясь, ответил Стив, натягивая вытащенные из шкафа домашние штаны на голое тело.</p><p>Брок, чуть смягчившись, кивнул, проходя следом за ним в кухню. Стив первым делом сунул ему яблоко – потрясающе пахнущее, ярко-красное, то самое, которое он, едва вытащив утром из пакета, сразу мысленно отдал Броку, обожавшему этот фрукт.</p><p>Брок с тщательно скрытым удовольствием оглядел идеально-красное, с маленьким светлым пятнышком яблоко и вгрызся в него, мельком проглядывая бумаги, которые Стив бросил на столе рядом с ноутбуком. Стив, привыкший к его бесцеремонности, порой граничившей с бестактностью, едва заметно поморщился. Конкретно эти бумаги он бы предпочел не показывать.<br/>Чуть нахмурившись, Брок вчитался в ровные строчки и перевел задумчивый взгляд на Стива, поставившего рядом с ним кофейную чашку.</p><p>– Оставил бы ты его в покое, – со спокойным осуждением в голосе сказал Брок, выбрасывая огрызок в мусорную корзину.</p><p>Стив сложил руки на груди, опираясь на мраморную столешницу. Этот разговор у них возникал с завидным постоянством с самого провала «Озарения». С того самого дня, как чудом обретенный вновь Баки, едва не угробив их обоих, в последний момент опомнился, помог им с Броком развалить ГИДРу и сбежал. Брок, у которого доступа к Зимнему Солдату в ГИДРе практически не было – разве что пару раз он видел его, сопровождая Пирса, – знал только, что у Баки серьезные проблемы с памятью, кучу раз перекроенные мозги и феноменальная живучесть.</p><p>И как раз из-за всего перечисленного Стив и не мог успокоиться. Одна мысль о том, что Баки – его Баки, которого он любил, как брата – где-то там, в опасном мире, совсем один, потерявший память, – мучила Стива, как фурия. Гнала его по следам, заставляла рыть землю носом в попытке найти будто растворившегося в воздухе Баки. Ни возможности ЩИТа, ни подключившийся к поискам Тони не помогли.</p><p>Брок его одержимой жажды откровенно не одобрял, но и не мешал, считая, что Баки сам объявится, когда захочет. Неопределенность этого «когда захочет» Стива не устраивала совершенно.</p><p>– Я не могу. Я должен убедиться, что с ним все хорошо, – возразил Стив.</p><p>Брок знакомо дернул уголком губ, одним глотком допил кофе и поднялся на ноги, так откровенно закрываясь, отстраняясь, что Стива резануло по горлу, как ножом. Невозмутимо обувшись, Брок подобрал куртку, закинул ее на плечо и, коротко поцеловав его в губы, вышел за дверь.</p><p>Сминая в бесполезный комок металла железный рожок для обуви, Стив ощущал себя так, будто с него содрали кожу, щедро сыпанули соли и натянули ее обратно.</p><p>Совершенно, кромешно несчастным.</p><p>***</p><p>Проснувшись следующим утром, Стив понял, что легче ему ни черта не стало. Положение не спасало даже то, что это была суббота – вполне официальный выходной. Тишина пустой квартиры нервировала, хотя Стив всегда, сколько себя помнил, прекрасно переносил одиночество, вполне удовлетворяясь собственным обществом. Ну и обществом Баки, конечно, с которым они были, как близнецы.</p><p>Вот только теперь одиночество тяготило. Стив не хотел быть один, ощущая себя так, будто его поманили теплом, дали пригреться и тут же вытолкнули обратно на мороз. Можно было, конечно, нагло вломиться к Броку, но обострять ситуацию или переводить ее в горизонтальную плоскость Стив не хотел. Он и без того чувствовал себя псом в строгом ошейнике.</p><p>Бесцельно промаявшись несколько часов, Стив выключил телефон, оставив для экстренной связи второй, номер которого знала всего пара человек, сел на байк и поехал к выезду из города. Часа через четыре он был на месте – в маленьком, затерянном в сосновом лесу поселке, состоявшем из десятка пустых гостевых домов и одного хозяйского. Хозяин жил здесь круглый год, поджидая любителей подепрессовать в одиночестве, и, судя по тому, что он все еще не съехал, дела у него шли неплохо.</p><p>К удивлению Стива, половина домов была заселена. Временных их обитателей он не увидел, но это было вполне нормально. Стив и сам, в конце концов, приехал сюда не на соседей любоваться. Оставив байк на парковке, он расплатился за дом, выбрав самый отдаленный, и отправился туда, надеясь разгрузить голову. Дом приветливо скрипнул дверью, отрезая его от неприятностей, оставшихся в казавшемся совсем далеком городе, и Стиву стало чуть легче дышать. Он последовательно обошел все комнаты и скинул в спальне рюкзак, в котором кроме бутылки воды, пистолета и пачки сухариков невесть какого года выпуска ничего и не было. Срываясь из города, Стив и не подумал о том, что стоило бы взять что-нибудь с собой. Впрочем, есть он не хотел, водопровод в доме был, а он сам вполне переживет, если два дня проходит в одной одежде. На войне и дольше приходилось.</p><p>Остаток дня Стив бездумно провалялся на террасе, надежно скрытый от чужих глаз, и почти вернул себе самообладание. Старые деревья поскрипывали на ветру, в редкой траве шуршала типичная лесная живность, по стволам скакали белки, и этот бесконечный поток жизни увлекал за собой, заставляя забывать о проблемах.</p><p>Почти. Стив чувствовал себя так, словно упорно тыкался в тупик. Неважно, куда он поворачивал – перед лицом все равно оказывалась стена. С Броком они так и топтались на одном месте, а Баки как сквозь землю провалился. Стив даже примерно не мог предположить, где он находится, и с равным успехом Баки мог оказаться как где-нибудь в Канаде, так и вообще в Европе. Думать о том, что Баки снова попался в руки недобиткам ГИДРы, Стив попросту боялся.</p><p>Воскресенье прошло примерно так же – разве что Стив таки сгрыз оказавшиеся до жути солеными сухарики и проторчал полдня в лесу. В этот день они, вообще-то, должны были встретиться с Броком на очередном походящем на фарс свидании, но договоренность была предварительной. А Стив все еще злился и на себя, и на Брока. И на Баки, который вообще тут был ни при чем.</p><p>До дома он добрался только к девяти вечера. Хорошенько вымывшись, Стив на скорую руку сообразил из имеющихся продуктов ужин и только тогда, будто испытывая себя же на прочность, включил телефон.</p><p>Ничего серьезного он не увидел. В чате Тони два дня постил какую-то чушь, азартно переругиваясь с Наташей и Сэмом, которые обожали дразнить его, и Стив, не присматриваясь, долистал переписку до конца.</p><p>Тут же пришло сообщение о пропущенном вызове – от Брока, и не успел Стив пометить его прочтенным, как телефон зазвонил.</p><p>– Привет, – отвечая на звонок, сказал Стив, заваливаясь на кровать поверх покрывала.</p><p>Тоска, утихомиренная двумя днями вдали от цивилизации, всколыхнулась с новой силой, и собственную пустую кровать он почти возненавидел. За все это время они ни разу не ночевали вместе, и Стив, как наяву представляя, каково это было бы – заснуть не одному, а рядом с теплым, своим до последнего волоска Броком, едва удержался от того, чтобы вывалить эти фантазии на него.</p><p>– Где пропадал? – не здороваясь, поинтересовался сонным голосом Брок, так заразительно зевая, что Стив тоже не удержался.</p><p>– Нужно было проветрить голову. Торчал в лесу с белками, набирался от них житейской мудрости, – ответил он.</p><p>Брок знакомо фыркнул, и Стив невольно улыбнулся.</p><p>– От белок только и остается, Роджерс, надеюсь, они научили тебя использовать инстинкт самосохранения, – привычно проворчал он, жаловавшийся на седые волосы, приобретенные по вине Стива, после каждого отработанного задания.</p><p>То, что в его шевелюре не было ни единого белого волоска, его при этом не смущало совершенно.<br/>Стив, вспомнив, как две передравшиеся непонятно из-за чего белки едва не слетели с высоченного дерева, решил благоразумно промолчать.</p><p>– Чем занимался ты? – спросил он, закрывая тему своего двухдневного затворничества.</p><p>– Пожалуй, тем же, что и ты, – задумчиво протянул Брок. – И уборкой, не у всех здесь есть прислуга, – ехидно добавил он.</p><p>Стив страдальчески застонал и засмеялся. Миссис Джонс, сухонькая старушка с энергией электровеника, упорно приходила к нему каждые две недели, вылизывая квартиру так, что Стиву казалось, что он живет в операционной.</p><p>– Я обеспечиваю скучающую пенсионерку работой и деньгами, – заученно повторил Стив слова Тони, который и решил единолично, что ему непременно нужна помощь в хозяйстве. – Не хочешь тоже поучаствовать?</p><p>Брок хохотнул и снова зевнул.</p><p>– Вот уж нет. Ненавижу, когда перекладывают мои вещи, я как-нибудь сам, – открестился он.</p><p>Свое личное пространство и предметы в нем Брок всегда оберегал, как дракон свои сокровища, и в его СТРАЙКе, зная об этом, даже под страхом смерти и ручку бы на его столе не тронули. Стив не раз ловил на себе испуганные взгляды, когда нагло забирал из шкафчика Брока запасное полотенце, забыв свое, или бутылку с водой. Правда, Брок никак не возражал против его самодеятельности, словно на Стива этот непреложный закон не распространялся.</p><p>– Завтра дождь обещают, – вдруг сказал Брок. – Я тебя подброшу до работы.</p><p>– Не нужно, – мягко отказался Стив, зная, что в таком случае ему придется вставать на полтора часа раньше, чтобы добраться от своего дома до его – жили они достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы поймать все городские пробки. – Возьму такси. Не мотайся.</p><p>– Увижу тебя с байком – прибью, – буднично пообещал Брок, помолчав. – Спокойной ночи.</p><p>– До завтра, – отозвался Стив и, когда телефон тихо пискнул, уведомляя о прервавшемся разговоре, добавил. – Приезжай сейчас.</p><p>Никто, разумеется, ему не ответил, и Стив, раздосадованный и злой, ушел в гостиную спать на совершенно не предназначенном для этого диване.</p><p>Утро действительно принесло с собой проливной дождь, превративший летний светлый город в хмурую мрачную декорацию для какой-нибудь драмы. Стив, проворочавшийся полночи, кое-как продрал глаза и умылся, налил в огромную кружку крепкий кофе, заел его позавчерашней булочкой, затвердевшей и невкусной, и вызвал такси, привычно отгораживаясь от мира солнечными очками, особенно актуальными в этот дождливый день.</p><p>Таксист скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом, не узнав, и Стива это обрадовало. Ездил он пару раз с не в меру внимательными ребятами – всю поездку его заваливали таким количеством тупых вопросов, что даже его терпению едва не пришел конец.</p><p>По крыше автомобиля упорно и мерно били капли дождя. Вода стекала по стеклам, и от одного взгляда на нее становилось холодно даже Стиву, переносившему низкие температуры довольно легко. Эта мысль напомнила о том, что он больше пяти десятков лет провел в глубокой заморозке, и стало совсем зябко. Таксист, покосившись на его засунутые в карманы куртки руки, включил отопление в машине.</p><p>И без того бесящие вечные пробки на этот раз тянулись совсем уж бесконечно. Стив был уже на полпути к штаб-квартире ЩИТа, когда его телефон коротко пиликнул, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении.</p><p>«Ты где?» – прочитал Стив лаконичное от Брока.</p><p>Подумав, Стив все-таки сделал селфи, постаравшись как можно ярче передать мрачность своего настроения, и отправил его.</p><p>«В такси. Могу прислать фотку таксиста», – написал он.</p><p>«Только если он симпатичный», – немедленно отозвался Брок, и Стив засмеялся, моментально натыкаясь на хмурый взгляд водителя.</p><p>Низкорослого, полноватого мужчины, лицо которого напоминало мордочку мопса.</p><p>«Ну... Красота же в глазах смотрящего, да?» – ответил Стив.</p><p>«Не смей, Роджерс!» – следом за сообщением пришла целая вереница смайликов, выражающих все и сразу – от ужаса до негодования.</p><p>Стив, чувствуя, что негатив, придавливавший его к земле с самого утра, чуть отступил, убрал телефон и снова перевел взгляд на окно. Пробка постепенно рассасывалась, и вскоре они подъехали к повороту, ведущему к пропускному пункту на мосту, соединяющем базу с остальной частью города. Такси бы дальше пропускного проехать не дали, так что Стив уже прикидывал, насколько вымокнет, но... Рядом с поворотом он увидел знакомую машину и невольно улыбнулся.</p><p>– Остановите рядом, – попросил он.</p><p>Таксист меланхолично остановился, где было сказано, забрал деньги и терпеливо дождался, пока Стив выберется из машины. Прикрывая голову запрятанным в чехол щитом, Стив поспешно нырнул в тепло автомобиля Брока.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – поздоровался он, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы если не поцеловать, то хотя бы дотронуться.</p><p>Брок посмотрел на его промокшие плечи, на щит, с которого скатывались на пол капли воды, и закатил глаза.</p><p>– А ведь я мог забрать тебя с подземного паркинга, – проворчал он, заводя двигатель.</p><p>– И для этого всего лишь нужно было бы встать... Во сколько – в четыре? Полпятого? – не согласился Стив, убирая очки в бардачок.</p><p>– Если я предлагаю, то, наверное, просчитал эту необходимость? – парировал Брок, дожидаясь, когда охранная система признает в его автомобиле своего и откроет проезд.</p><p>Стив и сам это понимал – в конце концов, они оба были взрослыми мужиками, большую часть жизни прожившими в одиночестве, и прекрасно умели заботиться о себе самостоятельно, но поделать с собой все равно ничего не мог. Брока ему хотелось беречь.</p><p>На парковке Брок остановил машину совсем рядом с колонной, за которой образовывался крайне удобный закуток, не просматриваемый с камер и не бросающийся в глаза прохожим, и молча кивнул Стиву на него.</p><p>Стив, и без того вспоминавший те несколько раз, когда они, отыгрывая для приставленных к Броку наблюдателей порывы страсти, забивались в этот угол, пошел туда, как зачарованная крыса за гамельнским дудочником. Брок, закрыв машину, скользнул взглядом по практически пустой парковке – лишь где-то вдалеке с хохотом шла ко входу в здание компания из четырех человек – и тоже свернул за колонну.</p><p>Стив протянул к нему руки, вцепился в широкие плечи, и Брок тут же навалился на него всем телом, впиваясь в губы таким поцелуем, что блаженно зазвенело в голове. Хотя, казалось бы, ничего особенного – всего лишь поцелуй, каких было сотни, знакомые губы и знакомая колкость щетины... Но именно эта привычность, потому что Стив не хотел никого другого, и превращала тело в желе, заставляла растекаться по стене и, если бы Брок не подставил ладонь ему под затылок, Стив бы непременно хорошенько приложился головой.</p><p>– Вот теперь доброе утро, – лизнув напоследок его в губы, сказал Брок, отстраняясь.</p><p>Стив перехватил его, поменял их местами и снова поцеловал, перебарывая порыв стиснуть руки крепче, до боли – в груди клокотало жадное, неудовлетворенное желание обладать, присвоить. Брок, сыто щурясь, ласково гладил его по плечам и спине, и Стив, продолжая покрывать поцелуями его лицо и губы, ощущал, как тугой узел, рвавший внутренности, пропадает, растворяется в крови.</p><p>– Я же сдержался и не поздоровался нормально в машине, – напомнил Стив, отпуская Брока.<br/>Тот хмыкнул и поправил на нем чуть поехавшую с плеча куртку.</p><p>– До вечера, Капитан Справедливость, – козырнул ему Брок, первым выныривая из закутка.</p><p>Стив проводил его взглядом и улыбнулся. Утро, начавшееся не очень, выровнялось, настроение поползло вверх, и жизнь перестала казаться такой кошмарной, как казалась еще вчера.</p><p>Даже работа спорилась, и Стив до обеда разобрал все, что откладывал в долгий ящик еще с прошлой недели. Пока он раздумывал, стоит ли пойти разыскать Брока, в его кабинет бесцеремонно ввалился Тони в сопровождении Наташи, на лице которой застыло странное ехидно-озадаченное выражение.</p><p>– О, вот и он! Стиви – звезда курильни! – объявил Тони.</p><p>– Чего? – не понял Стив, пытаясь сообразить, был ли он вообще когда-нибудь в курилке.</p><p>Тони вместо ответа молча бросил перед ним на стол цветастый журнал, в котором он смутно признал какое-то дешевое бульварное издание, пользующееся бешеным спросом. Люди, как это ни было грустно, любили копаться в чужом грязном белье.</p><p>Стив взял журнал, перевернул его лицевой стороной и остолбенел. На первой же странице был... он сам. Полуголый. С повисшим на нем Броком, которого он держал под задницу. Стив невольно залип на собственных пальцах, сжимающих чужие ягодицы, и ощутил совершенно неуместное сейчас возбуждение.</p><p>Фото было сделано качественно, тут не поспоришь. Черт его знает, какое увеличение было у камеры, на которую снимали их пятничное свидание, но Стив свою растрепанную шевелюру видел до последнего волоска. И собственный шалый взгляд, и собственные влажные, припухшие губы. Одному Броку повезло – его сняли со спины, и внезапного любовника Капитана Америки опознать было невозможно. Едва ли кто-то сумеет сделать выводы по одной-то спине, заднице и черным волосам.</p><p>Заголовок был, в противовес фотографии, лаконичным и даже скучным – «Личная жизнь Капитана Америки». Стив был благодарен хотя бы за то, что не было чего-то в духе: «Капитан Америка – ГЕЙ?!».</p><p>Стив снова взглянул на обложку журнала и вздохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он ощущал досаду на собственную неосторожность, но беспокоился больше за Брока и его реакцию на все это. К неадекватному вниманию к собственной персоне Стив привык еще тогда, когда его облапывали все, кому не лень, после введения сыворотки.</p><p>К тому же, как ни крути, а на фотографии не было ничего... эдакого. Брок был в белье и снят со спины, он сам – в штанах, а с голой грудью Стив засветился уже столько раз, что надоело даже ему самому. Неоднозначность и недвусмысленность заснятой сцены, конечно, напрягали, но, опять-таки, по ней можно было понять лишь, что Стив Роджерс спит с мужиками.</p><p>А в этом времени, толерантно относящемся даже к трансвеститам или мужикам, отрезавшим себе член, чтобы стать женщиной, гомосексуализм был не такой уж и новостью. Заголовок к фотографии это только подтверждал – интересна была скорее личность любовника Капитана Америки, нежели сексуальная ориентация.</p><p>– Ну? Хоть что-нибудь скажешь? – не дождавшись от него реакции, потребовал ответа Тони.</p><p>Стив отложил журнал и от греха перевернул его лицевой стороной вниз. Наташа, в руках которой был еще один экземпляр, сладко ухмыльнулась и продемонстрировала ему фотографию еще раз.</p><p>В дверь постучали; Стив не успел даже ответить, как она распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел Брок с уже знакомым журналом в руках.</p><p>– Роджерс, ты вид... А, видел, – сходу начал он и, заметив перед Стивом причину разворачивающегося балагана, осекся. – Эм... В принципе, у меня все, – пожал Брок плечами и, кивнув, развернулся.</p><p>Тони с Наташей хищно уставились на его спину, обтянутую тесной черной футболкой, как два орла, заприметивших мышь.</p><p>– Стоять, Рамлоу! – подскочил Тони, пока Наташа, перепрыгнув через Брока, захлопывала так и оставшуюся открытой дверь.</p><p>Стив закрыл лицо ладонью, откидываясь на стуле назад. Не появись Брок у него именно сейчас, может быть, и получилось бы скрыть личность второй жертвы папарацци. Но если Тони сбить со следа еще было возможно, то от Наташи избавиться – только придушить ее.</p><p>– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – обойдя вокруг закаменевшего Брока, протянул Тони, придирчиво сравнивая вместе с присоединившейся к нему Наташей оригинал с фотографией. – Футболку не снимешь?</p><p>– В жопу не пойдешь? – любезно отозвался Брок, отвечая вопросом на вопрос, и растерянно взглянул на Стива, будто тот мог подсказать, как быть дальше.</p><p>Внезапно раскрытый роман не входил ни в его планы, ни в планы самого Стива, как бы он ни хотел при этом не выпускать Брока из виду даже на час.</p><p>– Сходил бы, да там занято уже, как я погляжу, – парировал Тони, и Стив против воли хохотнул, поспешно делая вид, что закашлялся.</p><p>Брок попытался испепелить его взглядом, и Стив развел руками. Наташа, проследив за их безмолвным обменом информацией, улыбнулась и отвела взгляд.</p><p>– Можно узнать, кто фотограф? – спросил Стив, провожая взглядом плюхнувшегося на диван Брока, на лице которого застыло выражение досадливой смиренности.</p><p>Наташа уселась на стол к Стиву, бесцеремонно сдвинув в сторону папки с бумагами, а Тони сел на один из двух стульев перед столом, закинув ноги на соседний. Хоть ботинки при этом сбросил, воспитания хватило.</p><p>– Не-а, – ответил Тони. – Пока ты тут сидел и ни о чем не подозревал, я уже попытался выяснить все возможное. Фотограф – новичок, внезапно предложил журналу фото, а те, естественно, с руками оторвали. Вживую этого любителя поснимать клубничку никто не видел, оригиналы фотографий с него получили и ладно. Тупик, Кэп.</p><p>– В суд есть смысл подавать? – поинтересовался Брок, угрюмо выщипывая обивку у дивана.</p><p>Стив подумал, что нужно будет придумать, как объяснить отделу снабжения, по какой такой причине ему понадобился новый диван, не вдаваясь в ненужные подробности.</p><p>Тони ехидно ухмыльнулся и вытянул губы трубочкой.</p><p>– Это папарацци, – развел он руками, будто одно это слово все объясняло. – Можно, конечно, попробовать. Вот только я проверил оригиналы, которые мне показали в редакции журнала, ни единого следа фотошопа. Так что... Ответчика мы не найдем, потому что не знаем, кто это, а потребуем опровержения у журнала – они нам докажут, что фото настоящие. Да и снимали, может, стену дома, а Стив случайно там в кадр попал.</p><p>– Только лишнее внимание привлечем, – поморщился Стив, представив, как будет ходить по судам и трясти уязвленной гордостью.</p><p>– В целом, да, – признал Тони и уставился на Брока с такой ехидной рожей, что Стива совсем не удивило, что в следующую секунду ему прилетело диванной подушкой в лицо.</p><p>Брок молча показал на вторую подушку и скрестил на груди руки. Наташа, выступавшая, на удивление, вольным слушателем, закинула ногу на ногу и принялась листать журнал.</p><p>– Так что, Кэп, задергивай-ка шторы, – посоветовал ему Тони, прижимая к себе трофейную подушку. – Кстати, ты в десятке новостей. Даже опрос уже провели. Пятьдесят два процента опрошенных не верят в подлинность фотки – кстати, лишний аргумент против суда, еще и их потеряем. Остальные оставляют похабные комментарии или сетуют на то, что такой красивый мужик достанется другому мужику, а не красивой девочке, – сообщил он и захохотал, глядя на закрывшего лицо ладонями Стива.</p><p>– Брок, подушку!</p><p>Брок с видимым удовольствием швырнул в Тони второй подушкой, но тот, готовый к нападению, выстрелил в нее из перчатки, до того мирно притворявшейся неширокой полоской браслета. Наташа захлопнула журнал и соскочила со стола, за ухо вытаскивая разошедшегося Тони из кабинета Стива. Его ботинки при этом так и остались лежать под стулом, но ни ржущего Тони, ни Наташу это явно не волновало.</p><p>Пахло паленым. Наполнитель медленно оседал на пол. Стив с Броком молча наблюдали за летающими в воздухе частицами, оставшимися от безвременно почившей подушки.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующий день появилось новое фото – на нем Стив, разнообразия для, был один. В полотенце, прикрывающем стратегически неприличные части тела.</p><p>Еще через день в сети, на недавно созданном канале, всплыло видео, на котором Стив, снятый со спины, колотил грушу в качалке. Задница Стива, ритмично сжимавшаяся на каждом ударе, пошла в народ.</p><p>Стив в упор не помнил, чтобы рядом с ним в зале был кто-то, кто мог это все снимать. Он вообще был там один! На видео с камеры наблюдения отснятый материал похож не был – ракурс не тот.</p><p>Следом было видео с его пробежки, когда Стив, позабыв в очередной раз полотенце, задрал футболку и вытер лицо ею. В народ на этот раз пошла грудь Стива, а Наташа с Тони делали ставки на то, поймают его в следующий раз без трусов или обойдется без фаллических культов.</p><p>На работе было сложнее всего. Если раньше Стив, видимо, казался всем недостижимым идеалом, сверхчеловеком, непогрешимым Капитаном Америкой, то теперь, когда вдруг оказалось, что он такой же, как все, и даже сексом занимается, всех прорвало.</p><p>Девушки и женщины всех возрастов, по всей видимости, взяли своим девизом фразу: «Да у него просто бабы нормальной не было!», потому что Стив только и делал, что впечатывался в чье-нибудь более чем откровенное декольте или ловил очередную споткнувшуюся рядом с ним девицу, томно хлопавшую глазками. Раз опрокинувшаяся дамочка рухнула к нему в руки так удачно, что ее и без того короткая юбка поползла вверх, обнажая кружевную резинку чулок.</p><p>– Кэп, есть минутка? – поинтересовался невесть как оказавшийся рядом Брок, углубленный в какие-то бумаги, и Стив поспешно отвязался от возмущенно зашипевшей вслед разлучнику девицы.</p><p>Стив, вернувшись к себе в кабинет, не успел даже поблагодарить своего спасителя – Брок, утробно урча, как разъяренное животное, завалил его на многострадальный диван и отдрочил ему с такой бешеной, злой страстью, что Стив впервые подумал о том, что в личном папарацци есть и свои плюсы. А когда Брок, втерев их перемешавшееся семя в его кожу, будто помечая территорию, поцеловал его и ушел, Стив почти любил своего неожиданного преследователя.</p><p>Шторы он все-таки закрывать начал, но это тоже не спасло. Потому что, забывшись, Стив вышел на балкон подышать вечерком воздухом в одних трусах, и уже на следующий день в интернете вовсю пытались, всеми правдами и неправдами приближая снимок, посчитать длину его члена.</p><p>Ни о каких свиданиях, разумеется, речи уже не шло. Стив отчаянно скучал по Броку, с которым разве что в течение рабочего дня успевал урвать полчаса наедине, да и то редко. Сам Брок неизменно ярился, ненавидя всех, кто вообще смотрел на Стива, и только годами выработанная выдержка мешала ему перестрелять всех неугодных. Стив, хоть и понимал, что это глупо, был иррационально доволен – ревность Брока грела ему душу, даром что раньше такого обостренного внимания к нему не было. И ревновать было не к кому. Теперь же тот оказался на месте Стива, который каждое из тех шести ужасных свиданий натыкался на чей-нибудь жаждущий взгляд в сторону Брока.</p><p>Пару раз Стив заночевал в гостинице, надеясь, что хоть здесь сможет просто отдохнуть от всеобщего внимания и неизвестного фотографа, но оба раза чертов преследователь вламывался в его номер – причем так, что Стив узнавал о его вторжении из очередной порции фотографий.</p><p>В первый раз чокнутый папарацци сфотографировал его спящим – причем одеяло, будто на фотосессии, самым краешком закрывало лежавшему на животе Стиву задницу, обнажая бедро. В интернете прошла новая волна умиления, а кто-то и вовсе предположил, что «форсит» Стива его же любовник по согласованию с самим захотевшим еще больше славы Стивом.</p><p>Во второй раз, когда Стив остановился в гостинице уже из принципа, вознамерившись поймать того, кто так нагло лезет в его жизнь, неизвестный засранец подгадал момент и сфотографировал его в душевой кабинке с утра пораньше. Стив, окруженный клубами пара и прикрытый в стратегических местах мутным стеклом кабинки, едва не попал на обложку Плейбоя – во всяком случае, оттуда позвонили и посетовали на то, что снимок Стив мог бы продать и им, а не какому-то жалкому журнальчику, сделавшему на этих фотографиях столько денег, что хватило бы и правнукам издателя.</p><p>Видео с камер наблюдения в этих гостиницах, как ни удивительно, оказались кем-то заботливо затерты.</p><p>Утешало Стива только то, что у его преследователя, видимо, совесть имелась. Никакой обнаженки или порнографии он не выставлял на всеобщее обозрение, хотя, очевидно, мог бы.</p><p>Дамочки обнажались еще больше, и только офисный дресс-код пока спасал от тотального кошмара. С женщинами, впрочем, было полбеды. Самое паршивое было в том, что теперь на Стива многозначительно посматривали и мужчины тоже. И они, в отличие от дамочек, не намекали, не кружили вокруг да около, а прямо предлагали встретиться где-нибудь после работы, не теряя времени на расшаркивания. Стив вежливо отказывался, стараясь не смотреть на кипящего от злости Брока, неизменно оказывавшегося где-нибудь поблизости, и мысленно злорадствовал.</p><p>Пакостно хихикавший Тони постил в чате показавшиеся ему наиболее смешными комментарии и посты. Наташа с Сэмом неизменно начинали ему отвечать, и Стив поспешно отключил уведомления от этого чата, чтобы не видеть лишний раз, как друзья-поганцы в очередной раз обсуждают его фотки.</p><p>Однажды Стива вызвал к себе Фьюри. Пока он, стоя в его кабинете, пытался придумать, что будет говорить на вполне справедливые обвинения – а шумиха поднялась нехилая, – Фьюри сверлил его единственным глазом и молчал. Через несколько минут напряженного молчания Стива выставили за дверь без начальственного разноса. Наташа, прознавшая об этом вызове, потом долго ехидничала на тему того, что Фьюри наверняка хотел обвинить Стива в излишней сексуальности.</p><p>Фотографа поймать так и не получалось. ЩИТ отправлял агентов дежурить на крышу соседнего со Стивовым дома, но в ту ночь никого так поймать и не удалось. На следующий раз вся троица агентов перестала выходить на связь уже через пару часов после вступления на пост – их нашли связанными на чердаке без единой царапинки, нападавшего они не видели и вообще не понимали, как их умудрились скрутить с таким нахальством. Караулили даже Наташа и Тони, но папарацци, будто насмехаясь, умудрился разжиться новой порцией фотографий прямо у них под носом – как выяснилось позже, снимал он в тот раз не с крыши, а из квартиры в соседнем доме.</p><p>Через две недели затянувшегося приключения в квартиру к Стиву завалился Брок – по пожарной лестнице и через балкон. Стив, лежавший на кровати с книгой, удивленно поднял на него глаза и скатился с постели навстречу.</p><p>Брок, бросив взгляд на сваленные на полу открытки и коробки с конфетами и выпивкой – подкаты страждущих стали обретать материальность в виде подарков, – глухо рыкнул и сорвал с головы капюшон толстовки.</p><p>– Ты мой, Роджерс! – белея от бешенства, выдал он, мстительно наступая на жалобно хрустнувшую коробку с конфетами.</p><p>Стив хмыкнул, откладывая книгу на тумбочку.</p><p>– Не хочу говорить, как в плохих мелодрамах, но я пока свой собственный. Ты сам отказался, – напомнил он.</p><p>– Поговори еще у меня, – проворчал Брок в ответ, яростно сдирая с него футболку и заваливая на кровать.</p><p>Стиву стало смешно от того, что тот вообразил, будто хоть у кого-то из сдуревших поклонников есть шанс. Впрочем, через мгновение ему стало не до веселья – Брок сбросил обувь и, оседлав его бедра, поцеловал так, что к паху устремилась, кажется, вся имевшаяся в организме кровь. Стив застонал, страшно соскучившийся и огорошенный близостью, схватился за его плечи и поморщился, наткнувшись на грубую ткань толстовки.</p><p>– Сними, – пытаясь на ощупь найти язычок молнии, попросил он.</p><p>Брок, лихорадочно сверкая глазами, отстранился, расстегнул толстовку, скинул ее на пол вместе с футболкой, отмахнулся от его рук и содрал со Стива штаны вместе с бельем, едва не разрывая тонкую легкую ткань. Длинно лизнув его член, Брок обхватил губами головку, приласкал ее языком и, глядя в глаза, медленно насадился до самого горла. Стив задыхался  – не столько от влажной шелковистой нежности его рта, сколько от его взгляда, в котором восхищение и обожание мешались с темной жаждой обладать, создавая такой невероятный коктейль из эмоций, что хотелось орать от восторга, и плевать на соседей и придурка-папарацци – а ведь они опять забыли...</p><p>– Брок, – позвал Стив, погладив его по лицу. – Шторы.</p><p>Брок мокро прошелся языком по его яйцам, отчего Стив дернулся, раздвигая ноги шире, и скосил глаза на окно.</p><p>– Пожалуй, ты прав, материала этому козлу уже хватит, – согласился он и сходил задернуть шторы. – Найду эту суку – руки вырву и в жопу затолкаю, – раздеваясь до конца, пообещал Брок.</p><p>Стив хмыкнул, уложил его на себя, крепко обхватывая руками и ногами, и позволил себе просто забыться, потеряться в томительной, сладкой нежности, от которой щемило сердце. Брок, будто вознамерившийся заласкать его до полусмерти, вылюбил его так, что, кончив под ним в третий раз, Стив попросту сполз грудью на кровать на разъезжающихся коленях. На теле не было ни единого миллиметра незацелованной кожи, губы горели, а в растраханной заднице ощущалась легкая приятная растянутость.</p><p>Брок, мурлыча что-то себе под нос, неспешно вылизывал его, дразня языком припухшие, натертые мышцы входа, и Стива придавило блаженным – хорошо. Было так хорошо, что не думалось вообще ни о чем, хотелось только, чтобы всегда было вот так. С Броком.</p><p>Который, дав им обоим полчаса на передышку, ушел в душ, явно намереваясь снова уехать к себе.</p><p>Стив, накрывшись одеялом, сдавил пальцами переносицу, стараясь не заводиться, и взял с тумбочки стопку журналов, разглядывая собственные снимки на обложках. Тони решил непременно обеспечить его всеми выпусками, в которых он мелькал, так что Стив с завидной регулярностью получал очередной журнальчик.</p><p>Зато миссис Джонс, перепуганная ажиотажем вокруг Стива и, видимо, наслышанная о его подвигах, попросила расчет и слиняла, то ли переживая приступ гомофобии, то ли просто не желая, чтобы за ней тоже начали охотиться папарацци. Квартира наконец начала напоминать обжитое помещение, а не морг, и Стив приписал это к положительной стороне происходящего. Наряду с ревнующим Броком, разумеется.</p><p>Разглядывая самый первый снимок, нравившийся ему, как ни крути, больше остальных, Стив вдруг заметил на нем то, чего не замечал сначала. На фото на покрывале, застилавшем кровать, виднелась небольшая, едва заметная буковка, которую разбиравший фото вдоль и поперек Тони, видимо, посчитал каким-нибудь узором на ткани, раз не обратил на него внимания.</p><p>Вот только Стив прекрасно помнил, кто именно еще со школы любил вот так, заковыристо, грубоватым зигзагом выписывать букву «Б». Он, уже зная, что искать, проглядел остальные снимки, неизменно находя в разных местах знакомую букву.</p><p>Вернувшийся из душа Брок, одевшись, взглянул на журнал в руках Стива и фыркнул.</p><p>– Нарциссизм? – поинтересовался он.</p><p>Стив перевернул самый первый журнал обложкой к нему, показывая фото.</p><p>– Любуюсь, – ответил он.</p><p>Брок кисло посмотрел на собственную задницу на обложке, стиснутую его руками, и закатил глаза. Отобрав журнал, он бросил его куда-то на пол, поцеловал Стива и двинулся обратно к балкону.</p><p>– До завтра, – попрощался Брок, хотя, наверное, мог бы воспользоваться и дверью.</p><p>Едва ли у них были такие внимательные соседи, которые непременно спалили бы, что покидает квартиру человек, который в нее не заходил. Впрочем, если Броку нравилось заниматься экстримом на ночь глядя, Стив не собирался ему мешать.</p><p>У него были дела поважнее.</p><p>Первым делом Стив съездил в магазин и, накупив продуктов, которые всегда любил Баки, упаковал их в термосумку. Приблизительно прикинув, с какой точки соседнего дома его могли снимать, Стив оставил еду на крыше. По какой бы причине Баки ни дурил, фотографируя его и Брока, позаботиться о нем он был обязан. Даже несмотря на то, что Баки, раз скакал по крышам, подкарауливая его с камерой, прекрасно себя чувствовал в одиночестве и с голода не умер.</p><p>Утром сумки на крыше не было, зато в сети было очередное короткое видео, на котором Брок срывал с него футболку и валил на постель, усаживаясь сверху. Пока Тони ржал в трубку, Стив просмотрел запись, мысленно признал, что смотрелись они... хорошо, и подивился тому, что Броку снова повезло быть к камере спиной.</p><p>Это видео заставило чуть остыть дамочек, видимо, разочарованно решивших, что он потерян для них навсегда. Стив бы порадовался этому, если бы не одно «но». Взамен активизировалась та часть мужчин, которые прежде даже смотреть в его сторону боялись, считая, очевидно, что он суровый неприступный доминант, таскающий любовников на руках. И если раньше к Стиву подкатывали только крупные мускулистые мужики, то теперь добавились еще и дрищеватые скромные парнишки, смотревшие на него влажными оленьими глазами.</p><p>Брок в переписке осыпал неизвестного фотографа проклятиями и угрожал пустить в вентиляцию ядовитый газ.</p><p>Стив мучительно ждал хоть какого-нибудь задания, предполагающего дальнюю поездку неважно куда, но, как назло, мир вполне благополучно существовал и без его вмешательства.</p><p>Вернувшись домой, он оставил на крыше записку с коротким «Приходи поговорить» и придавил ее найденным там же кирпичом. От повышенного внимания Стив начинал уставать, не говоря уже о том, что встречаться с Броком в таких условиях было попросту нереально.</p><p>Баки появился на следующий вечер. Просто влез к нему в квартиру через балкон, как будто ничего особенного в этом не было, и остановился у окна.</p><p>– Бак, – Стив до конца и не верил, что он все-таки придет.</p><p>В конце концов, ничего, кроме предположения, у него не было.</p><p>– Давно не виделись, мелкий, – ухмыльнулся Баки, крепко обнимая его.</p><p>Выглядел он куда лучше, чем Стив помнил по «Озарению». Нездоровая бледность спала с кожи, сменившись легким загаром, заросшее щетиной лицо посвежело, длинные волосы уже не напоминали неопрятную мочалку. Подвижный, привычно беспокойный, он казался вполне довольным жизнью, и у Стива отлегло от сердца.</p><p>– Почему ты сбежал? Я искал тебя все это время, – упрекнул Стив, когда Баки, деятельно облазив квартиру, выудил из холодильника бутылку пива и открыл ее металлической рукой, проигнорировав протянутую открывалку.</p><p>Баки глотнул пиво и закатил глаза, махнув ему рукой в сторону раковины. Таким незатейливым жестом он обычно требовал, чтобы его покормили, и Стив, думавший, что больше уже никогда его не увидит, счастливо вздохнул, принимаясь за готовку.</p><p>– Я взрослый человек, Стив, мне почти сотня лет, – отозвался Баки, беря в руки нож. – Я хотел сам разобрать бардак в своей голове, – придирчиво осмотрев вымытые овощи, которые Стив положил перед ним на разделочной доске, он потрогал лезвие пальцем и взялся за нарезку.</p><p>– Я бы тебе помог, – упрямо возразил Стив.</p><p>Баки вскинул на него светлые глаза.</p><p>– Я знаю. Но я должен был сделать это сам. Как только вспомнил тебя, решил вернуться, но успел как раз к тому моменту, как ты со своим... Кстати, как так вышло, что мой лучший друг предпочитает мужчин, а я об этом ни сном ни духом?</p><p>Стив отмахнулся от него кухонным полотенцем.</p><p>– Я даже себе боялся в этом признаваться, не то, что тебе, – буркнул он, отрезая кусок ветчины и отправляя его в рот под негодующим взглядом Баки, который ненавидел, когда кто-то кусочничал.</p><p>– А я, дурак, еще свидания устраивал, девчонок уламывал, – задумчиво протянул Баки, отбирая у него следующий кусок.</p><p>Стив вспомнил, как маялся на этих бесполезных свиданиях, радуясь, когда очередная его несостоявшаяся девчонка уходила домой под благовидным предлогом или неблаговидно повисала на Баки вместе с подружкой, и хмыкнул.</p><p>– Лучше скажи, как так вышло, что мой лучший друг сливает фотографии полуголого меня в журналы и в интернет, – сказал он, смазывая соусом хлеб для сэндвичей.</p><p>Баки ухмыльнулся, ничуть не смущенный. Дожидаясь, пока Стив уложит на будущий сэндвич овощи, ветчину и сыр, он допил пиво, поставил опустевшую бутылку на пол и включил чайник.</p><p>– Не раньше, чем ты скажешь, какого фига вы грызетесь. Ты пялишься на него влюбленными глазами, как трепетная лань, он смотрит на тебя, как на божество... Что не так? – возмутился Баки, вгрызаясь в положенный перед ним на тарелку сэндвич с такой злостью, будто тот его смертельно обидел.</p><p>Стив сел за стол рядом с ним и вздохнул. Есть ему резко расхотелось.</p><p>– Я не знаю, Бак. Я предложил ему жить вместе...</p><p>Баки махнул на него рукой.</p><p>– Я в курсе, я слышал. Но я думал, ты вытрясешь из него причины, а вместо этого вы творите какую-то дичь.</p><p>Стив нахмурился. Обсуждали несостоявшееся сожительство они с Броком в парке, и вокруг них были, конечно, люди, но точно никого похожего на Баки.</p><p>– Маскировочная биосеть – классная штука, – сжалился над ним Баки, когда Стив в своих размышлениях зашел в тупик. – Я хотел сначала понять, куда возвращаюсь, а наткнулся сразу на твой кризис личной жизни. Поскольку ты ничего с этим не делал, решил сделать я, – пафосно закончил он свою мысль, принимаясь за сэндвич, нагло стащенный с тарелки Стива.</p><p>– Выставляя меня на посмешище? – уточнил Стив, скрипнув зубами.</p><p>Баки приподнял брови и ткнул в сторону чайника, намекая, что пора бы обеспечить его еще и чаем. Стив, злившийся на него, но слишком счастливый оттого, что он жив и здоров, все же поднялся за чашками.</p><p>– Не помню, чтобы кто-то над тобой смеялся. А кое-кто так и вовсе от ревности изнывает, еще чуть-чуть – и готов будет, все для тебя, Стиви, – шкодливо щурясь, сообщил Баки. – Я ведь не только за тобой следил, за этим твоим Броком тоже, должен же я был понять, кому придется доверить моего мальчика? Так вот, ревнивый он, как дьявол, я в людях хорошо разбираюсь, научился за столько-то лет. В отличие от тебя, кстати, но я над этим поработаю.</p><p>Стив, закатив глаза, поставил перед ним трофейную коробку с конфетами, уцелевшую от гнева Брока, и Баки моментально распотрошил ее. Надкусив одну конфету, он поперхнулся, слизал с пальцев вылившуюся начинку и уважительно посмотрел на коробку.</p><p>– О, немецкие, – одобрил он. – Попробуй, чистый алкоголь туда залили.</p><p>Стив от сомнительного десерта отказался. Алкоголь на него все равно не действовал, а его вкус не был настолько притягательным, чтобы просто так его потреблять. Баки в этом плане был большим эстетом.</p><p>– И нет, я не смотрел, как ты трахаешься. Уходил до того, как кто-то из вас оставался с голым задом, я же не извращенец, – добавил Баки, высосав содержимое следующей конфеты и запихнув оставшуюся сладкую массу обратно в коробку.</p><p>У Стива голова шла кругом. В кухне пахло спиртом от кошмарных конфет, которые Баки явно вознамерился выпить, как вампир, отбросив опустевшую оболочку.</p><p>Вернувшийся черте откуда Баки, его лучший друг, фотографировал его полуголым, чтобы развести на ревность его любовника. Более дурацкой ситуации и представить было нельзя.</p><p>– Брок пообещал оторвать тебе руки и в задницу засунуть, – Стиву вдруг стало смешно.</p><p>Баки хохотнул, ничуть не впечатленный угрозой.</p><p>– Нет уж, с тем, что и кому совать в задницу, вы как-нибудь между собой разберитесь, я не по этой части, – отказался он.</p><p>– И, конечно, дело совсем не в том, что за компромат тебе платили бешеные деньги? – уточнил Стив, поднимая брови.</p><p>У Баки достало совести потупиться.</p><p>– Ну... Мне надо было на что-то жить, приятель, я обчистил, конечно, парочку счетов ГИДРы, какие знал, но там было не так уж и много. И нет, я не мог просто попросить у тебя, мы уже это обсуждали. Кстати, ты в курсе вообще, сколько стоит хорошая камера? Но фотки хороши, а?</p><p>Стив не собирался признавать таланты Баки в области фотографии, хотя, объективно говоря, фотки действительно были хороши. Даже очень.</p><p>– Но больше ты их делать не будешь, – с нажимом сказал Стив. – Хватит. Дальше мы с Броком разберемся без тебя.</p><p>Баки обозвал его занудой, ковыряя дырку в следующей конфете, но пообещал свой внезапно открывшийся талант направить на кого-нибудь другого. Лучше бы вообще – на натюрморты.</p><p>***</p><p>Поток фотографий и видео действительно прекратился, и следующую неделю Стив прожил почти спокойно, не дергаясь от каждого звонка и сообщения в страхе, что увидит снимок собственного голого зада.</p><p>Баки, наотрез отказываясь выходить в свет, дал ему свой номер телефона и почти каждый день заскакивал на несколько часов вечером. Стив ни на чем не настаивал, понимая, что легализовать Зимнего Солдата, даже бывшего, будет не то чтобы непросто... Но и не слишком легко. Именно поэтому Баки вытребовал с него обещание никому не говорить о нем, пока Стив не разберется со своим «кризисом личной жизни». За эту удивительную тактичность Стив был ему благодарен. Разрываться между необходимостью защищать Баки перед всеми инстанциями и взбешенным Броком он бы не смог.</p><p>Желающие от Стива любви, получив от ворот поворот раз или два, постепенно пропадали с горизонта, переключаясь на более доступные цели. Брок чуть успокоился, но по-прежнему жаждал найти проклятого папарацци и навсегда отбить у него желание фотографировать Капитана Америку.</p><p>Но, несмотря на все это, в отношениях у них по-прежнему ощущалась та отстраненность, рвавшая Стиву душу уже больше месяца. Брок все так же неизменно уходил, наотрез отказываясь остаться хотя бы на одну ночь, и смотрел иногда так, будто ждал, что Стив пошлет его к черту и засосет первого попавшегося фаната.</p><p>Причина такого поведения, как это часто бывает, вскрылась неожиданно. Они с Броком снова сидели в кафе, обсуждая, разумеется, работу, когда у Стива зазвонил телефон.</p><p>– Да, Тони, – приняв вызов, сказал Стив, пытаясь разобрать в извечно торопливом треске Тони хотя бы одно слово. – Что? Ты нашел Баки? – удивился он, точно зная, что Баки нигде, кроме его квартиры, не показывается в настоящем виде, пряча за ее пределами руку и лицо под биосетью.</p><p>Брок, услышав его слова, помрачнел так, что аж лицом почернел. В глаза его плеснуло бешенством, которое раньше Стив видел только на особенно тяжелых заданиях, и разговор с Тони пришлось прервать.</p><p>– Брок? – спросил Стив осторожно, не понимая, что такого случилось за ту минуту, что он говорил по телефону.</p><p>Брок глубоко вздохнул, будто собираясь перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и тщательно вытер салфеткой пальцы.</p><p>– Ладно, Роджерс, хватит. Ищи своего любовничка, только без меня. Я устал бодаться с этой твоей первой любовью, надоело, – прошипел он.</p><p>Стив ошарашенно молчал. За соседним столиком незнакомый мужик с интонациями Баки выдал пораженное «ебаааать» и опрокинул на себя чашку с кофе. Брок раздраженно покосился на устроившего переполох посетителя.</p><p>– Если думаешь, что дальше мы работать вместе не сможем – скажи, тебе подберут другой отряд, – добавил Брок, поднимаясь на ноги. – Бывай.</p><p>Стив, пытаясь осознать происходящее, кинулся за ним следом. Официанта, попытавшегося задержать злостных неплательщиков, перехватил перемазанный кофе мужик. Стив на мгновение обернулся, мужик показал ему большой палец и ухмыльнулся. Решив, что узнать, какого черта Баки опять грел уши, можно и позже, Стив выскочил из кафе, догнал Брока и отобрал у него ключи от машины.</p><p>– Охренел, что ли? – сощурился Брок, останавливаясь.</p><p>– В машину садись, – доходя до водительской дверцы, сказал Стив. – Или я тебя туда силой засуну. Нам надо поговорить, Брок.</p><p>Тот с сомнением хмыкнул, но испытывать терпение Стива все-таки не решился. Всем видом выражая собственное нежелание находиться с ним в одном пространстве, Брок сел на пассажирское сиденье, скрестил руки на груди и немигающим взглядом наблюдал за тем, как Стив настраивает под себя кресло и зеркала. Всю дорогу до дома Стива он продолжал напряженно молчать, но в квартиру все-таки поднялся без дополнительных увещеваний.</p><p>Закрыв за ним дверь, Стив прижался к ней спиной и потер переносицу.</p><p>– Мы с Баки никогда не были любовниками, – сообщил он, не представляя, как до такого вообще можно было додуматься.</p><p>Стива, конечно, здорово перетряхнуло, когда во время развала ГИДРы он встретил давно, как он думал, погибшего Баки, но... Неужели его торопливые поиски выглядели, как желание поскорее воссоединиться с любовником?</p><p>Брок недоверчиво хмыкнул.</p><p>– Он – моя семья, – пожал плечами Стив. – Как твой Роллинз для тебя, я же не считаю, что ты спишь с ним, хотя на последней вашей пьянке ты заснул у него на коленях, Брок!</p><p>Брок скривился, как лимон откусил, и скорчил ему рожицу. Вспоминать о том слишком весело проведенном вечере он не любил, потому что любящие его сослуживцы, чуть более трезвые, чем он сам, успели нащелкать кучу фоток и разрисовать ему лицо маркером, как дети малые.</p><p>– Джек женат, – буркнул Брок уже не так раздраженно и задумчиво поскреб колючую щеку.</p><p>– Баки предпочитает женщин, – хмыкнул Стив.</p><p>Брок помолчал, скинул обувь и прошел в гостиную, тщательно зашторив все окна. Стив посчитал это хорошим знаком.</p><p>– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я зря полтора месяца себя накручивал? – уточнил наконец Брок, складывая руки на груди.</p><p>Стив подошел к нему и обнял, игнорируя неудобно сложенные руки, мешавшие прижать его к себе как следует.</p><p>– Знаешь, как любит повторять Наташа – хотя я подозреваю, что она всем дает такую установку, чтобы проще было выпытывать секреты, – надо говорить словами через рот. Я... даже не думал, что можно решить, будто мы с Баки... М-да.</p><p>Брок, наконец, расслабился и, что-то неразборчиво пробурчав себе под нос, обнял его в ответ.</p><p>– Теперь ты останешься на ночь? – вспоминая установку Наташи еще раз, спросил Стив, насладившись долгожданным покоем, воцарившимся в душе.</p><p>Баки был в порядке, они с Броком, кажется, тоже. Жизнь начинала налаживаться.</p><p>– Ну, раз можно не бояться, что в один прекрасный день ваша воссоединившаяся парочка выпихнет меня из кровати... – протянул Брок, отстраняясь.</p><p>– Если бы я был более мелодраматично настроен, я бы обязательно спросил, за кого ты меня принимаешь, раз решил, будто я, имея одного любовника, старательно искал второго...</p><p>– Но у нас не мелодрама, поэтому заткнись, Роджерс, и забудь об этом! – Стив впервые видел, чтобы Брок смутился до потемневших кончиков ушей.</p><p>Поймав его взгляд, Брок быстро потер уши руками, будто надеялся угомонить предавший его организм, но сделал только хуже. Стив, которого распирало нежностью и счастьем, поцеловал его, надеясь, что с неприятностями наконец было покончено. Оставалось только разобраться с проблемами Баки, и можно будет просто жить и наслаждаться этой жизнью.</p><p> </p><p>Проснулся Стив от того, что Брок рядом с ним дернулся, вскидываясь, как сторожевой пес, почувствовавший на территории чужака. Стив прислушался и разобрал беззаботное мурлыканье Баки на кухне. Щелкнула пивная крышка, затрещала раздираемая упаковка на очередной коробке конфет.</p><p>– Все в порядке, – пробормотал Стив, укладывая Брока обратно и прижимая его к себе. – Это Баки.</p><p>– Эй, Стиви! – заорал Баки с кухни, услышав их возню.</p><p>Брок замер и, приподняв бровь, уставился на Стива.</p><p>– Я купил нам дом! Если что, он достаточно большой, чтобы я не натыкался на вас двоих, а этот мистер Ревность лишний раз не видел меня. Учитывая, что вы были моими моделями, думаю, справедливо, что дом и ваш тоже, а?</p><p>Сосредоточенно слушавший его излияния Брок заскрипел зубами и предпринял новую попытку подскочить на ноги. Стив, перехватив его, навалился сверху.</p><p>– Вообще-то, я не говорил Броку, что это ты делал те снимки, Бак, – крикнул в ответ Стив, целуя попытавшегося укусить его за руку Брока.</p><p>– Упс, – неискренне огорчился Баки. – Ну... Я попозже зайду, у тебя все равно пожрать нечего.</p><p>Через пару минут действительно хлопнула входная дверь, и Брок перестал с завидным упорством пытаться выбраться из рук Стива. Он молча сверлил его, неприлично довольного жизнью, взглядом, но Стив видел, что Брок уже не злится.</p><p>– Связался на свою голову, – наконец, закатив глаза, проворчал Брок. – Пусти, я в туалет хочу. Этот твой... Как его зовут кстати? Ни за что не стану называть эту Годзиллу «Баки».</p><p>– Джеймс. Но он не любит, когда его так зовут, – едва закончив фразу, Стив пожалел, что вообще об этом упомянул.</p><p>– Отлично, Джеймс, значит, – зловредно подхватил Брок. – Надеюсь, наш дорогой Джеймс додумается на мои же деньги купить мне еды? – поинтересовался он, поднимаясь с кровати.</p><p>Говорить о том, что Брок из них двоих «заработал» меньше всего – всего-то одна фотка и видео и те со спины – Стив не стал. С него станется потребовать моральной компенсации за причиненные неудобства в таком размере, что они с Баки еще должны останутся.</p><p>Брок вышел из комнаты, и Стив почти успел задремать снова, когда из коридора послышался рык:</p><p>– Роджерс, он забрал мою машину!</p><p>Мобильник пиликнул. Стив посмотрел пришедшее от Баки сообщение, накрылся с головой одеялом и захохотал. За стеной возмущался Брок, угрожая угонщику всеми возможными карами, если на машине будет хоть одна царапина, а Баки прислал свое фото за рулем нагло украденного автомобиля.</p><p>Это было, пожалуй, первое по-настоящему счастливое утро в жизни Стива. Первое из многих.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>